Knock on the Sky
by UmiMegami
Summary: Yuugi feels alone, with only music to comfort him. Then he meets Yami, who seems to share his pain, but is Yami all he really is? YY/Y Yaoi and Anzu-bashing
1. My life before I died

Knock on the Sky  
  
Full summary: Yuugi feels alone, losing his family and his love. With only an american CD his grandpa gave him before he died, Yuugi silently drifts through life. But then he meets a boy named Yami, who seems to share his pain. But is Yami really all he seems?  
  
Author's Note: Why sheDAISY? Because I like the group and I just got their lates album *Knock on the Sky*. Besides, most of the songs kind of fit with the fic.  
  
Warning: If you DON'T like yaoi, sheDAISY, or Yami/Yuugi couples then don't read this fic.  
  
Special Note: This is a songfic story, meaning that on some chapters, there will be a song in it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, or sheDAISY. 'blah'=thoughts "blah"=speaking /blah/=song lyrics  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Chapter 1: My life before I died  
  
~~Yuugi's P.O.V~~  
I had it all. A family, good grades, and someone who loves me. My real parents died when I was young, so I was sent to live with my grandpa. But I didn't mind. He loved me like a real son.  
  
At school I was the top student. Straight As and a 4.0 average. I was the envy of many kids. Because of that, I was always getting beaten up. The person who would always save me was her.  
  
Anzu Mazaki. She would always chase away the bullies, then tend my wounds. One day, while we were walking home, I invited her to my house. She gladly accepted. When we got there, I ran up to my room and got the locket I got especially for Anzu. I turned off the lights around her.  
  
"Yuugi? Yuugi are you there?" I heard her ask. I smiled. "Yes Anzu I'm here. I have something for you." I said. Anzu immediately turned to face me. I turned on a nearby lamp and opened the case, revealing the locket. The locket was pure silver, heart-shaped of course, with tiny sapphire gems decorating the edges, to match Anzu's eyes. The chain was small and delicate, meaning one hard tug could rip it. It costed me a fortune, but I didn't care.  
  
Anzu's eyes lit up at the beauty of the locket. "Anzu, I love you. Please accept this locket as something to remember me by when you're away." I pleaded. "Anzu, will you go out with me?" I asked.  
  
Anzu was just about ready to cry. "Oh Yuugi. Of course I will." she said. She accepted the locket. That's how it happened. Anzu Mazaki was going out with me. I felt so happy I thought nothing could shatter this moment.  
  
My grandpa came back from his business trip the next day. "Yuugi! I have a souviner for you!" he announced. I immediately ran down the stairs and greeted my grandpa.  
  
"Grandpa!! You're home!! How are you?" I asked, hugging him. I felt my grandpa chuckle. "I'm fine Yuugi. Just fine. Don't you wanna know what your gift is?" he asked. I nooded eagerly.  
  
My grandpa reached into his duffel bag and pulled out a CD. It was American. It pictured three girls in a desert background. Near the top it said *SheDAISY* and on the bottom of the picture it said *Knock on the sky*  
  
"Grandpa, is this a new band?" I asked. Grandpa shook his head. "These three girls have been in the music business for a while. This is their latest album. I thought you would like to hear them and see what America likes to listen to." he explained. I looked at my grandfather.  
  
"Thank you Grandpa." I said. I'm lucky that I can already understand English. At school, we are taking a class where they teach us to speak, read, and write English. It's pretty easy and I like it.  
  
I went up to my room and started listening to it. The three girls weren't really all that bad. I actually liked all of their songs.  
  
The next day, I said good-bye to Grandpa and ran to school, even though it was raining. When I got there, I saw Jounouchi, Honda, Ryou, Shizuka, and Anzu there. "Hi everyone. How's it going?" I asked. Everyone gave me a friendly hello. Except for Anzu. "Anzu? Are you okay?" I asked. She glared at me.  
  
"Of course I'm not okay! I'm going out with a shrimp and it's ruining my reputation!" she shouted. Jou glared at her. "Hey! Don't call Yuugi a shrimp you bitch! He didn't do anything to you except show you friendship, which is more than you deserve." he said. I walked up to Anzu.  
  
"Anzu? You don't want to go out with me anymore?" I asked. She shot a death-piercing glare at me. "Of course I don't you little midget!! I only accepted so I could keep this locket! But even the locket is useless!" she yelled, tearing the locket from her neck, breaking the chain. Anzu then threw the locket I spent so much spare time working for on the ground. "Don't ever talk to me again!!" she screamed.  
  
I spent the rest of the day crying. Everyone casted Anzu out of the group, and did everything they could to cheer me up. During class, I got called away to speak to the principal.  
  
"Yuugi, I'm very sorry to say this. But just a few moments ago a call from the hospital just got here. Your grandfather was killed in a car accident. I'm very sorry Yuugi." he said.  
  
I couldn't control it. I screamed and cried. My friends felt so sorry they couldn't even speak. I ran home, with tears flinging from my eyes. I reached the Kame Game Shop, flung the sign to 'closed' and ran to my room to cry.  
  
I then saw the sheDAISY CD on my table. I took it to my cd player and played the 6th song. It didn't fit my day, but I liked the simple title of it.  
  
/You said I bled You meant, I went Overcomplicated, spent Love's a series of broken sentences Miscalculations, reconciliations Seductive highs, desctructive lows Words that fly too fast Feet that move too slow Wish I could dance outside this windowpane Oh, I wish I were the rain  
  
/'Cause it can fall as hard as it wants to Gingerly drip down a lover's face Cry for hours and weeks on end And never feel out of place And it can feed a field, put out a fire And never feel the pain I wish I were the rain I wish I were the rain I wish I were the rain Oh yeah, I wish I were the rain  
  
/Don't speak, I'm weak You cry, I lie Overcompensation, why Our arsenal of hope has been bled dry Don't you wish that you could live outside the insane Don't you ever wish for a free reign  
  
/'Cause it can fall as hard as it wants to Gingerly drip down a lover's face Cry for hours and weeks on end And never feel out of place And it can feed a field, put out a fire And never feel the pain I wish I were the rain I wish I were the rain I wish I were the rain Oh yeah, I wish I were the rain  
  
/The blistering, twisted, hard-fisted blows Have drowned the once fervent glow  
  
/I wish I were the rain I can cry just like the rain, the rain Yeah, I wish I were I wish I were the rain I wish I were the rain Yeah-  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Well, how was it? Hate it? Love it? Needs work? I'm really sorry about the Anzu/Tea bashing for those who are Anzu/Tea fans. I just needed a villian and I like Shizuka/Serenity. So please READ & REVIEW!!! 


	2. Someone who shares my pain

Knock on the Sky  
  
Author's Note: There will only be songs on SOME of the chapters, not all  
  
For those who don't know sheDAISY: SheDAISY is a country band of 3 sisters that have been around for a while. Their latest hit is Mine, all mine from Sweet Home Alabama. Their latest album is *Knock on the Sky*  
  
Special thanks: THANK YOU FOR THOSE WHO REVIEWED!!! YOU ROCK!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything 'blah'=thoughts "blah"=speaking  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Chapter 2: Someone who shares my pain  
  
~~~General P.O.V~~~  
Two weeks have passed since the death of Yuugi's grandpa. Yuugi remained cheerful around his friends, but when he was alone, he did nothing but cry.  
  
At class, Yuugi was watching Honda and Jou duel. Of course he wasn't paying any attention to it.  
  
~~~Yuugi's P.O.V~~~ Watching Jou and Honda duel sometimes gets fun, but I can't pay attention to it. I miss Grandpa, and Anzu's dedicated her life to make mine a living hell. Everytime I even smile when she's around, she'll frown and punch or kick me. Jou, Honda, Ryou, and Shizuka try to cheer me up, but I just want a friend who know's what I'm going through.  
  
Suddenly, the teacher came in. I quickly rush to my seat. The teacher sat herself at the desk. "Class, we have a new student arriving today. Please give him your attention. You can come in now." she motioned at the door.  
  
I couldn't believe it. The new student looked a lot like me. His hair was spiked, with red linings, and golden bangs. Only his bangs made his hair look more darker, and more confident. His eyes were the most intriguing. Crimson ruby red. Dark, focused, and powerful. I couldn't stop staring at him.  
  
All the girls, and even some of the guys, were swooning over him. I saw Anzu just drooling over him. I knew then that if I even attempt to make friends with him, she will kill me.  
  
"Hello. My name is Yami. I'm very pleased to meet you all." he said. His voice was smooth, rich, and also dark. His name means 'dark'. I wonder why.  
  
I saw Anzu glaring at me. I crouched at her gaze. Why does she hate me so much? "Yami, how about you sit next to Yuugi Mutou." the teacher commanded. I looked at the empty seat on my right. I then saw Yami put his stuff down and sat.  
  
"Now, let's start the lesson." said the teacher. I didn't pay attention. I didn't care if my grades slip, I have no one to show them to. So I pretended to pay attention, while I pulled out a piece of paper and started to draw.  
  
I just sketched here and there, not really paying attention to what I drew. Finally, when the teacher turned away, I looked to see what I've drawn.  
  
I was shocked. I drew Yami, with his eyes looking at me. I quickly put away the drawing hoping Yami didn't see it. I looked over at Yami's direction. He just paid attention to the teacher.  
  
Suddenly, I saw a note on my desk. Curious, I opened to see what it said. What the note said scared me:  
  
Stay away from Yami. He's mine. Come withing 5 paces of him, I'll kill you in the most painful way. -Anzu Mazaki  
  
Lunch came, and I decided to eat at the rooftop. I took my own-made lunch to the rooftop, put on my CD player, and listened to sheDAISY while I ate. The view was beautiful, and peaceful. I was finished with my lunch in a flash. I went to throw my bag away when I was face to face with Yami.  
  
"I'm sorry, can I stay up here? A brunette bitch won't stop following me." he said. I turned off my CD player and nodded. He smiled while I went to go throw away my trash in the nearby bin.  
  
"You like Domino High so far?" I asked. Yami looked at me and nodded. "It's better than where I came from." he answered. "Who is that blue eyed brunette who wrote you that note?" he asked. My eyes widened.  
  
"I know. You really shouldn't let that bitch intimidate you. She's nothing compared to you." I sat down next to him. "How do you know what I am compared to her?" I asked. He looked at me and smirked.  
  
"I've been watching you. You have a pure soul, while hers is tainted with greed. Don't ever change." he said. He then reached up and caressed my cheek. I had a confused look on my face.  
  
"Don't worry. I won't try anything." he reasurred. I believed him. "Someone as pure and innocent as you shouldn't experience as much pain as you have." I reached up and touched his hand caressing my cheek.  
  
"How do you know what pain I've seen?" I asked him. He smirked. "I lost my parents and my love too. My parents were murdered before my eyes and my love dumped me." I couldn't believe it. His parents were murdered and his own love dumped him too.  
  
"Your pain is more devastating than mine." I told him. He shook his head and stopped caressing my cheek. "No, we are the same." he answered. I smiled.  
  
Suddenly, a group of girls bursted through the door. "There he is!!" one of them shouted. Yami looked at me. "I'll talk to you later." he told me. I nodded. He then ran away with probably 40 girls chasing him. I smiled. I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Anzu!  
  
"Hi Anzu, how are you doing?" I asked innocently. She glared at me. "Don't play innocent. Stay away from my Yami. If you don't, I'll kill you. Remember that." she threatened.  
  
School ended, and I didn't see Yami for the rest of the day. When I got home, I sank into my couch and turned on my CD player and listened to sheDAISY. I detached the headphones and listened to the music.  
  
During one of the songs, I heard the door knock. I turned off my CD player and answered the door, only to find Yami there holding a rose.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Well, how did you like the chapter? I couldn't find a song to fit this chapter, so that's why there's no song lyrics. But on the next chapter there will be! so, READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!! And, I'll be updating *Alternate Love* and put up the sequel to *Alternative Price* soon! ^_^ 


	3. I'm lit

Knock on the Sky  
  
Author's Note: There's nothing to say, except that *Alternative Life* will be posted soon!  
  
Special thanks: THANK YOU REVIEWERS!! YOU ROCK!!!  
  
Disclaimer: You already know! 'blah'=thoughts "blah"=speaking /blah/=song lyrics  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Chapter 3: I'm lit  
  
~~General P.O.V~~  
Yuugi could only stand at the door and gape. Yami was wearing a leather outfit and holding a red rose. A sleeveless top and leather pants. All black. 'Wow' Yuugi thought. 'He looks sexy-Whoa!! He only looks cool! Not sexy!! But he does look really sexy-Okay! That's enough!'  
  
"Yuugi?" asked a voice, interrupting Yuugi's thoughts. "Can I come in?" Yami asked. Yuugi smiled. "Sure! Come on in!" he greeted. Yami smiled. Yami stepped into Yuugi's small house.  
  
"Make yourself at home. I'll be right back." Yuugi stated. Yami turned to him and nodded. Yuugi rushed upstairs while Yami looked around Yuugi's living room.  
  
'His home is really small' he thought. Yami then spied Yuugi's CD player with sheDAISY's case near it. Yami picked up the CD case and examined it. 'Hmm, I wonder why Yuugi listens to this'  
  
Yami then spied a small, silver locket on the table. 'Wow' he thought. Yami picked up the locket and looked at it. 'He must've spent a lot for this' Yami opened the locket and found a picture of Yuugi and his grandpa in it. Yami then heard footsteps coming down the stairs.  
  
"Would you like something to drink?" Yuugi asked. Yami shook his head. Yami then held out the rose. "This is for you, Yuugi." he said. Yuugi smiled, then took the rose.  
  
"Thank you Yami. It's beautiful." he sighed. Yuugi then put it in a nearby vase near the window. Yami was now looking at the locket. Yuugi had a sad smile on his face.  
  
"I gave it to Anzu when we were dating. Then she broke it." he explained. Yami saw Yuugi's sad expression and put down the locket.  
  
Yami pulled Yuugi into his arms and hugged him. "Anzu is a bitch that deserves to rot in hell. So don't feel bad about what happened. You didn't deserve that." he whispered into Yuugi's ear.  
  
Yuugi was surprised. He never had someone say that to him before. He naver had someone hug him before. Yuugi then thought back on the roof earlier that day, the way Yami caressed his face. He felt complete, safe, and okay.  
  
Yuugi returned the hug. Yami was a little surprised, but glad. Thw two embraced with warmth and love. Suddenly, a knock on the door was heard. Yuugi broke the embrace. "I have to see who's at the door." he said to Yami. Yami nodded.  
  
Yuugi opened the door and saw a very pissed Anzu. "Hi Anzu! Do you need something?" he asked in a cheery voice, even though he was scared to death. Anzu glared.  
  
"Where's Yami? I know he's here!" she replied. Yuugi had a confused look on his face. "If you know he's here, then why are you asking where he is?" Anzu grabbed Yuugi by the collar.  
  
"'Cause I know you're hiding him, shrimp! Now where is he?!" she demanded.  
  
"I'm right here, Anzu." answered a rich voice. Both Yuugi and Anzu turned around and saw Yami standing with a smirk on his face. "Can you please gently drop Yuugi?" he requested casually. Anzu smiled.  
  
She just dropped Yuugi, making Yuugi fall to the ground hard. "Ow!" he whispered. Yami looked at Yuugi with worry. Anzu glared at Yuugi. Yami went over to Yuugi and helped him sit up.  
  
"Are you okay Yuugi?" he asked. Yuugi smiled at Yami and nodded. Yami smiled, then glared at Anzu. "What do you want, Mazaki?" he asked with pure venom in his voice. Anzu, of course, didn't notice this.  
  
"I want to go out with you, Yami. Forget about that shrimp, Yuugi. He's nothing. I can give you more than he can." she said. Anzu then walked closer to Yami.  
  
Yami looked at her with disgust. "Whatever you can give me, Yuugi will always give me twice as more." he replied. Yuugi was shocked. 'I have nothing to give him thought' he thought.  
  
Anzu looked at Yuugi with pure hate. "He's nothing but a loser who can't defend himself! Why do you stand up and defend the guy like he's your long- lost lover when he's a weak bastard?!" she demanded.  
  
"And you aren't?! The reason why I stand up for him is because I see something in him that you'll never have. Purity, kindness, and a beautiful soul. You, Anzu, have nothing. Leave Yuugi's place, or I'll make you." he threatened. Anzu glared at Yuugi. *You'll pay for this* she mouthed. Yuugi felt instant fear coming into his heart.  
  
Anzu left, with hatred and jealousy for Yuugi. Yami walked back toward Yuugi. "Are you okay?" he asked gently. Yuugi nodded.  
  
"Why did you defend me like that? Most people, excluding my friends, would just let it go." he said. Yami sighed, then reached up his hand and began to caress Yuugi's cheek.  
  
'This is just like on the rooftop' Yuugi thought. "Becasue Yuugi, someone like you shouldn't take words like that from someone like her. You have suffered too much already. I don't want you to suffer anymore." he answered. Yuugi opened his mouth to protest, but was cut off by Yami kissing him passionately.  
  
'This kiss, feels so good' Yuugi thought. Yuugi leaned into the kiss, surprising Yami. Yami was glad, and made the kiss deeper. Suddenly, Yami broke the kiss. Yuugi looked up at him in surprise and protest.  
  
Yami smiled and caressed Yuugi's cheek. "I'm sorry, Yuugi, but I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow." he whispered. Then Yami walked out the door.  
  
~~Yuugi's P.O.V~~  
No, he's leaving. But my actions surprised even myself. Why did I lean into Yami's kiss? Do I love him? Well, I have to start on dinner.  
  
I'm trying to make miso soup, but I kept on thinking of Yami. I can never forget his warmth, his lips, his words. I absentmindedly put my dash in, before the water boiled. I finally realize what I'm doing.  
  
Oh great, now the soup's ruined. Oh well, better make some ramen then. I took out some ramen, and made it in less than 30 minutes. I sat down with my ramen and looked around. My home has lost its homey atmosphere since Grandpa died.  
  
But when Yami was here, the atmosphere returned. It's like I need him here with me. I think I have feelings for him. Does he have feelings for me?  
  
I finished my ramen, put the bowl into the sink, and went to my room. I took my CD player with sheDAISY in it with me.  
  
I reached my room and put on my headphones of the CD player. Then, for some reason, I want Yami to kiss me again. I need him here, I want him here, I can't concentrate when he's around, but that's okay. I love him.  
  
I turned on my CD player, and skipped to song number 2. It reminds me of the way I feel about Yami. I laid on my bed and listened to the song.  
  
/Do you know I'm thinking you/ /Can you feel me drinking you/ /Is any of this sinking through/ /Neatly, so completely bent/ /By this brilliant accident/ /Couldn't seem to circumvent/ /Your dizzy exhilaration/ /Clouding my concentration/  
  
/I'm lit, don't you get it yet/ /See the circus in my head/ /I'm tangled in the net/ /Baby this is it/ /I'm lit, nothing left to do/ /But another shot of you/ /I can't stop this spinning room/ /Baby this is it, I'm lit/  
  
/It's getting hard to breathe in here/ /Maybe I should disappear/ /Find another atmosphere/ /Or maybe I should come clean/ /Take it to a new extreme/ /Fashionably make a scene/ /But there is no need to panic/ /I'm just a harmless romantic/  
  
/I'm lit, don't you get it yet/ /See the circus in my head/ /I'm tangled in the net/ /Baby this is it/ /I'm lit, nothing left to do/ /But another shot of you/ /I can't stop this spinning room/ /Baby this is it, I'm lit/  
  
/Someone get the dog and hitch the truck/ /And drag me from this table/ /Before they come and lock me up/ /Declaring me/ /Declaring me unstable/  
  
/I'm lit, don't you get it yet/ /See the circus in my head/ /I'm tangled in the net/ /Baby this is it/ /I'm lit, nothing left to do/ /But another shot of you/ /I can't stop this spinning room/ /Baby this is it, I'm lit/  
  
/I'm lit, don't you get it yet/ /See the circus in my head/ /I'm tangled in the net/ /Baby this is it/ /I'm lit, nothing left to do/ /But another shot of you/ /I can't stop this spinning room/ /Baby this is it, I'm lit/  
  
/Yeah, I'm lit/  
  
~~General P.O.V~~  
Meanwhile, Yami was walking around, happy and content. 'I can't believe he leaned into the kiss' he thought. 'I had a feeling I was moving too fast, but it seems that Yuugi's inner wish is for someone to love him' Suddenly, Yami spied someone hiding behind a tree.  
  
"You can show yourself now, Isis." he commanded. Isis stepped out. She had shoulder/mid-length black hair, ocean blue eyes, and tan skin. She was wearing an Egyptian gown. "Yami, have you told him yet?" she questioned. Yami shook his head.  
  
"Not yet. It's not time." he answered curtly. Isis frowned. "He'll find out sooner or later." she warned. Yami smirked. "I hope it's later." he replied.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
Well, I finally got this typed. So, how do you like it? Please review, and I'll see you again. ^_^ 


	4. Risking my life to love you

Knock on the Sky  
  
Author's Note: Hey people!! I'm glad you like the story!! I'm going to update more often, so be prepared!  
  
Special thanks: THANK YOU REVIEWERS YOU ROCK!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. That's it. Except my minor character Mira 'blah'=thoughts "blah"=speaking  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Chapter 3: My risk, Your secret  
  
~~Yuugi's P.O.V~~  
Morining. My CD player turned itself off after I fell asleep. That's ok. I don't mind. I'm in love with Yami, and that's all I care about. I dressed into my usual school uniform, brushed my teeth, and went downstairs. I made myself some buttered toast, and sat down at the table. Yami. I need you here with me. I love you, even though we've only known each other for a day. But I believe in love at first sight, now.  
  
I finished my buttered toast, grabbed my bag, and went out to walk to school. I just now remember what Anzu said to me before she left yesterday. "You'll pay for this." she mouthed. I shudder at the thought. What will she do? Will she keep her word and kill me? Or will she make Yami hate me? I feel a hand on my shoulder.  
  
I turn to see who it is. It was Yami! "Hi Yami!" I greeted. "Hello Yugi. Want to walk together?" he asked casually. I nodded and smiled. Yami smiled back. He and I and walked together, silently. Yami would look at me once in a while, but when I looked at him, he'd quickly turn away.  
  
"Yami? Are you all right?" I asked. Yami turned his head to me. "Yeah, I'm fine." he replied. That's it, I just had to ask. I mean, he kissed me yesterday! Now he's acting like nothing happened! "Yami, I just have to ask. Do you love me?" Yami was shocked, then he smirked. "You couldn't tell?" he replied. Now it's my turn to be shocked. So does it mean that he does love me? "So you do?" I asked, half hopefully half questioningly. Yami shook his head, then leaned in and kissed me.  
  
"Does that answer your doubts, love?" I couldn't believe it. I touched my lips, then before he could rise up, I jumped and kissed him back. He must've like it, because he leaned into it, just like I did yesterday. I broke it off, smiling. Yami chuckled, then touched my cheek. "Looks like the feeling's mutual, love." he whispered. "Come on, we have to get to school." he reminded. I nodded, then walked with him. Yami then took my hand into his. I looked up at him, with a little confusion. Yami looked at me and smiled. I smiled back.  
  
We got to school, happy and on cloud nine. Yami let go of my hand and used it to touch my cheek. "You're so perfect." he whispered. "So are you." I told him. "YAMI!!!!!" cried a high, annoying voice. Both of us turned to see who it is. It was Anzu, runnig toward me and Yami, with about 40 girls behind her. I looked at Yami, while he glared at Anzu.  
  
"Yami! How are you?" she asked. Yami just glared at her. I could hear girls whispering "I wish Yami could be my boyfriend." or "Anzu's so lucky!" Yeah, lucky enough to get killed. "Yami, will you go out with me?!" asked a girl somewhere in the crowd. Anzu turned her head to the crowd.  
  
"Mila, all of you agreed that Yami's mine!" Anzu shouted. "But Anzu! Yami is a human too! He should choose who he wants to go out with." Mila protested. Anzu shot dagger glares at her. Then she turned her attention to Yami.  
  
"Yami, there's a dance coming up in a few weeks. I want you to come with me, you know as a date." she requested. Yami smirked, then faced Anzu's crowd.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I won't be going with any of you, especially you Anzu. I'm already going with someone else, and my date's name is Yuugi Motou." he announced. I felt like the luckiest guy in the world. Soon I heard the girls saying things like "Yuugi's so lucky!" or "Yuugi and Yami do look cute together!" (a/n Yup that they do!)  
  
Anzu glared at me. "Standing up for the shrimp again, I see." she hissed. Yami walked up to her, inches away from her face. I have no clue what he's going to do next. "Mazaki, Yuugi is not a shrimp and he never will be. If you lay any harm on him because of your stupid hormones, I will personally escort you to hell." he hissed. My eyes were wide open.  
  
Anzu was shocked at first, then she laughed. "Don't worry Yami, I won't harm Yuugi because of my love for you. So don't worry." Anzu then walked away, sending an evil smirk at my direction. I look at my defender and love. He just glares at Anzu's back.  
  
Lunch came, and no sign of Anzu anywhere. I'm afraid. I know Anzu backs her threats. What if she hurts Yami instead of me? I'm risking so much, loving him. But you can't deny the power of love. I go up to the rooftop, where Yami and I had our first real meeting.  
  
I see Yami sitting there, patiently waiting for me. "Hey love." I greeted. Yami turned to me. "Hello love. I'm sorry about this morning." he replied. I was confused. "Why?" I asked. Yami sighed.  
  
"Anzu's now after your blood. It's my fault. I'm afraid she'll hurt you after my actions." he explained. I smiled, then walked over to him. I sat down beside my lover and held one of his hands. "It's ok. I don't think Anzu will hurt me, because of your wrath. So don't worry about it." Yami smiled, then hugged me tightly.  
  
"Yuugi, there really is a dance coming up. Would you like to go with me?" I looked up at his crimson eyes. "Love to." I answered. I heard the door open. Both of us turned to see who it was. There was no one at the door.  
  
That was creepy. It was as if a ghost has come through the door to terrorize us. Yami and I just stared at the door. "Like the trick?" asked a familiar voice. Both of us turned around. Anzu was standing there, smirking. Yami glared at her.  
  
"What does it take to get you to go away?!" he demanded. I just looked at Anzu. "It's not easy trying to get rid of me." she declared. "I noticed." said Yami. Anzu glared at him, then smiled.  
  
"Oh Yami, do you really think Yuugi's a good lover for you?" she asked in a sickening voice. Yami narrowed his eyes. "If you mean he's better than you, then yes." he answered. Anzu shook her head. "You don't get it Yami. Yuugi can barely take care of himself. He always goes home and listens to that stupid CD of his. I don't even know why he bothers to listen to that CD anyway!" That's it, she can tease me, but she can't disrespect what Grandpa gave me.  
  
"Anzu, I listen to that CD because Grandpa gave it to me before he died. That and I like it." I explained. Anzu glared at me.  
  
"Shut up!" she shouted. Yami growled at her. "Don't tell my love what to do you bitch!" he growled. She smirked. "I'll won't if you go out with me." Yami shook his head and glared at her.  
  
"Get it through that thick skull bitch. I WILL NEVER GO OUT WITH YOU EVEN IF MY LIFE DEPENDED ON IT!!" he shouted. Anzu just chuckled. "What if it depended on Yuugi's life?" she challenged. Yami was shocked at first, then he got his confidence back.  
  
"You hurt Yuugi with your slutty hands, and I'll kill you so hard, you can't rise from your grave!" he hissed. Anzu just brushed a strand of her hair. "Okay." she answered, shocking me and Yami. Anzu then walked away.  
  
School ended, and Anzu didn't bother me and Yami. I walked with Yami, who insisted on walking me home. "Yami, I really don't want Anzu to hurt you. I'm risking your life being with you." I told him.  
  
Yami looked at me with clear serene face. "I don't care what Anzu does to me. I'm more concerned about you, Yuugi. If Anzu hurts you I'll never forgive myself." he said.  
  
I couldn't believe it. Yami seems to really want me to be happy and safe. I smiled at him. "Yami, you're like my angel!" I said, hugging him. Yami chuckled, then hugged me back.  
  
"Love, we really need to get you home, before Anzu sees us." he warned. I nodded, then let go of him. I knew that wherever Yami and I are, Anzu always finds us. So I walked with Yami, happy and content.  
  
When I got home, I saw a girl with mid lenght black hair, blue eyes, and wearing an Egyptian white dress. "Excuse me, but who are you?" I asked. She bowed her head then looked at me. "Please excuse my intrusion to your home. My name is Isis. Yami knows me." she greeted. I turned to Yami.  
  
Yami had a shocked look on his face. "Yami, what's going on?" I asked. Yami just looked at the ground. "You see Yuugi. Yami is not who you think he is. He's something better." Isis explained. "Yami, why don't you tell your love who you really are?" I looked at Yami. Suddenly, beautiful white eagle wings sprouted fron his back. I backed away to give him more room. He then turned to me. "Yuugi, I'm your guardian angel."  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Well, I think that's cool! Read and REVIEW PLEASE! ^_^ 


	5. Rules bent, being claimed

Knock on the Sky  
  
Author's Note: Hey everybody!! Sorry I didn't update for a while, but I had so many plans, so yeah. Oh, there's a LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER!! Thank you.  
  
Special thanks: THANK YOU REVIEWERS YOU RULE!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything 'blah'=thoughts "blah"=speaking /blah/=song lyrics  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Chapter 5: Rules bent, being claimed  
  
~~Yuugi's P.O.V~~  
I couldn't believe it. Yami was my guardian angel. I stood there, shocked. Unable to say anything, I just gawked at Yami's wings. Now it makes sense. How he seems to know about me. I turned to Isis. "Yami is my guardian angel?" I squeaked. Isis nodded.  
  
"Yes, he is. But he might not be your guardian angel anymore." Both Yami and I looked up. I gave her a confused look. "Why?" I asked. "Because your lover Yami broke the number one rule in our society." she simply stated. Yami glared at her, and I just looked at her. Isis must've noticed our looks, because she started to explain.  
  
"Look, guardian angels are sent to Earth with only one thing in mind. To protect human beings just like you, Yuugi. Human beings who go through life different than others. I assigned Yami to be your guardian angel after your grandfather had died. I never expected him to actually fall in love with you. Our number one rule is unbreakable and absolute. The rule is an angel cannot fall in love with his or her human safeguard. A safeguard is what we call human beings." I look at Yami, he just hung his head in shame.  
  
"If an angel should break this rule, the angel then must give up their wings and their safeguard." said Isis. I look at her with worried eyes. "What'll happen to Yami?" I asked. She gave me a stern look. "Yami would have to give up his wings and his devoted protection to you. And another rule also states that an angel must only protect the safeguard he or she is assigned to. Meaning Yuugi, you will never see Yami again!"  
  
I gasped. Yami just closed his eyes and bowed his head. Isis looked at us with pity and sadness. "But Yuugi. Even though it may cost a lot. I will make an exception for you and Yami." Both Yami and I look at her. I look at her with happiness. Yami looks at her with confusion.  
  
"Why?" Yami asked. "You never made an exception before. Why now?" I look at him. Didn't he want us to be together? I look at Isis. She look amused. "Because I want to." she answered. She then walked closer to Yami.  
  
"Angel guardian Yami, you are allowed to guard this safeguard named Yuugi Motou. However, if Yuugi Motou gets hurt either physically, verbally, or emotionally. By you or a stunt with you involved, your wings will be stripped, and you'll never be able to see Yuugi again. Do you swear on these conditions?" she demanded in a strong voice. Yami looked at her in the eye. "Yes, with my life."  
  
Isis smiled, the raised her hand and put her two fingers on Yami's forehead. Yami's forehead started to glow. Then the glowing stopped, and Isis bowed and vanished. Yami withdrew his wings. I ran over to him. "Yami! Are you all right?" I asked, worried that he might be weak or hurt. Yami looked at me with his crimson eyes. "I'm all right. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner." he said. I shook my head. "It's fine. I'm just glad that I know who you are. It all makes perfect sense now, Yami. How you know me, why you get so angry everytime I get hurt. it's because you're my guardian angel." I told him. He smiled at me.  
  
"I'm not sure if it's because of my duty that makes me want to protect you so much." he said. He then leaned in and kissed me, right then and right there. To tell you the truth, I can't describe how I felt when he kissed me. It was like heaven, and that's all I can say. "Yuugi, we have to do a presentation right now. Remember? We have to write who we admire the most." he reminded, after breaking the kiss. I nodded. "Okay, I'll get working on it." I said. I then went upstairs with Yami to go work on my speech.  
  
I popped in sheDAISY to listen to. Yami sat on my bed and watched me. "You know, you're going to have to work on your speech too." I told him. He smirked. "Mine's already made. I don't need to write it." he answered. I looked at him. "But the teacher wants us to have a written and an oral one." He smirked some more. "I don't need to write down on how much I admire you, Yuugi." I look at him, he was smiling evilly. I snorted, then turned back to the desk I was sitting at. I began to work on my speech.  
  
About a rough 4 hours had passed. I was busy working on my speech. I had turned off all the lights except the one on my desk earlier. I continued writing until I felt two strong arms wrap around me. I smiled. "Getting bored?" I asked. Yami leaned over and nipped my ear.  
  
~~General P.O.V~~  
"No, getting hungry." whispered Yami seductively. Yuugi slightly turned to face him. "Shouldn't you get some food from the kitchen?" he asked. Yami chuckled, then leaned in so close that Yuugi could feel Yami's hot breath. "Who said I was hungry for food, Yuugi?" Yuugi's eyes popped open. Yami smirked as he carried Yuugi off the chair and onto the bed. Yami gently laid him down on his back. Yami straddled Yuugi's petite waist and caressed Yuugi's face.  
  
"Yuugi, would you allow me to be claim you as mine?" Yuugi looked up at the crimson orbs that were clouded with lust. "Are you allowed to?" he asked. "Of course." answered Yami. Yuugi smiled. "Then of course." Yami smiled lustfully, then claimed Yuugi's sweet mouth with his own. Yuugi, a little inexpierienced, didn't know what to do next. 'A true virgin' Yami thought. So he licked Yuugi's lips, begging for entry. Yuugi slightly opened his mouth and let Yami's tongue enter his mouth.  
  
Exploring every little bit of Yuugi's mouth, Yami undid the buttons of Yuugi's shirt and stripped his lover's upper body. Yami then started to lower down to Yuugi's chest. Yami started to suck on one of Yuugi's nipples. Yuugi moaned and squirmed, while Yami continued sucking hard on Yuugi's nipple. Yami then moved on to the other nipple and started sucking it. Yuugi moaned even louder while Yami, still sucking on the neglected nipple, undid Yuugi's pants. Yami then pulled off Yuugi's pants and underwear. Completely nude, Yami looked over Yuugi's gorgeous body.  
  
"You're beautiful, Yuugi." Yami whispered. Yuugi smiled, then shook his head. "Not as beautiful as you, Yami." Yami smiled, then quickly undressed himself. Yami then took Yuugi's manhood and sucked. HARD. Yuugi groaned loudly, and squirmed. Yami continued sucking, while Yuugi continued groaning. Yami then stopped, and got off the bed. Yuugi whimpered in protest. "Don't worry Yuugi. I'll be right back." he reassured. Yuugi laid on the bed while Yami headed for the bathroom.  
  
Yami came back moments later, with a bottle of lubricant in his hand. "What's that for?" asked Yuugi. "To prepare you, so it won't hurt as much." answered Yami. Yuugi didn't know what he meant. Yami coated three of his fingures with lubricant, then put one fingure into Yuugi's entrance. Yuugi groaned, then felt pleasure running through his veins. Yami smirked, then put another fingure in. Then the third fingure, sending Yuugi into pleasure he had never expierienced before. Yuugi groaned, then looked at Yami.  
  
Yami smirked, then coated his own manhood with lubricant. "This will hurt a little, Yuugi. But I promise you'll feel better afterwords." he said. Yuugi nodded, then Yami pushed his own manhood into Yuugi's entrance. Yuugi nearly screamed, but then the pain started to decrease. Yami pumped into Yuugi, making his lover nearly scream, then smile. Finally, Yami withdrew, and laid beside Yuugi.  
  
"I love you, Yami." whispered Yuugi. Yami smiled. "I love you too, Yuugi." he replied. Soon the two fell asleep, hearing the song that was playing on Yuugi's CD player weave its melody while they slept.  
  
/This can't really be what life is all about/ /Learning how to live just to live without/ /The travesty's the irony and the irony is you/ /I've traded in my sanctity for a cheaper/ /Shade of blue/  
  
/And as I surrender to this sunken bed/ /So afflicted by the tenant in my head/ /Even now, I wonder how you lay her down/ /to sleep/ /When secretly, I know it's my soul that you/ /Pray to keep/ /But will you really keep me/  
  
/(Keep me)/ /On your porch, or on your tongue/ /(Keep me)/ /Beating in your chest, or coming undone/ /(Keep me)/ /Folded neatly in the cover of your/ /Favorite book/ /(Keep me)/ /At a distance, In your maze/ /Fumbling through a contemplative haze/ /Or tucked away clandestinely, where no one/ /Else will look/ /Where my broken sky reaches to your/ /Velvet sea/ /Will you keep me, will you keep me/  
  
/Drowning in the bottom of this empty glass/ /I pray God is good and that this too shall/ /Pass/ /Then from the abyss, maybe I'll find a/ /Sweet reprieve/ /When an echo of your kiss reminds/ /Me to believe/ /That's you'll always keep me/  
  
/(Keep me)/ /Under God or on your will/ /(Keep me)/ /Behind closed doors, forever after all/ /(Keep me)/ /Or headed south on the blacktop ribbon we/ /Designed/ /(Keep me)/ /On the mantle of integrity/ /(Keep me)/ /Investing in something I'll never see/ /(Keep me)/ /At thrity-thousand feeto or in the windows of/ /Your mind/ /In a corner of your heart, under lock and key/ /Will you keep me, will you keep me/  
  
/Traipsing on hallowed ground/ /Has brought a lifelong sentence/ /Now, living without your breath to fill my /Lungs/ /Will by my penance/ /And even as I feel/ /I hope you feel it just as deeply/ /And even though you've let me go/ /Say you'll always keep me/ /Say you'll always keep me/  
  
/The nelody you misconstrue/ /On the ocean crashing into you/ /Or waiting for the man you'll never have the/ /Heart to be/ /In the ferven strains of this tragic elegy/  
  
/Will you keep me/ /Will you keep me/ /Oh, oh, will you keep me/ /Will you keep me/  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Well, I hope the lemon didn't suck. So how was it? please review! ^_^ 


	6. A twist to die for

Knock on the Sky  
  
Author's Note: I know, I know, I have to update more often. I'm sorry everyone. I suck at keeping big promises, but I swear on my life that I'll try. So please don't get mad.  
  
Special thanks: THANK YOU REVIEWERS YOU ARE SO AWESOME!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything 'blah'=thoughts "blah"=speaking ~blah~=writing  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Chapter 6: A twist to die for  
  
~~Yuugi's P.O.V~~  
Morning came creaping on my window, while the sunbeams kissed the bed. I wake up and see Yami sleeping right next to me. I smile at him, remembering last night. Oh, last night was so beautiful I cannot describe it. I feel Yami's steady breathing against my back and his arm wrapped around my waist. I turn to look at my CD player. It was off, so there was nothing to worry about.  
  
I have to get ready for school, and Yami does too, but I don't want to wake him. I slowly lift up his arm, and I gently placed it back on the bed. I start to slowly get off the bed. Yami frowned when the warmth was gone. I smiled at him, then went to go get ready.  
  
I dressed into my uniform, then I brushed my teeth, fixed my hair, and went back into my room to go check on Yami. The bed was empty and perfectly made. I walk into the room, and found it empty. "Yami? Where are you?" I asked. Suddenly I felt two arms wrap around me again, just like last night. I smile.  
  
"Good morning Yami." I greeted. He nuzzles my neck. "Good morning Yugi. Sleep well?" he asked. "Yeah. Are you hungry?" I asked, hopefully the answer won't come out like last night. "Yeah. I'll cook breakfast, k?" he said. I nodded and we both went downstairs.  
  
Breakfast actually went well. Yami and I talked about the speeches, what we were going to say, and stuff like that. Yami cooked eggs and bacon with perfection. I'm in heaven. Nothing will happn as long as he's around. Yami and I washed the dishes, got our stuff ready, and started walking to school.  
  
"Yami, what will you do when Anzu comes over to you?" I asked. Yami narrowed his eyes at the question, but softened his gaze and looked at me.  
  
"I'm just going to tell her to buzz off before I kill her." he answered. Sadly, I knew he was going to say that. I didn't mind very much, but I wished he wouldn've said that he would tell her that he and I were lovers. Still, at least he didn't say that he'll just ignore her.  
  
Yami and I got to school, and as usual, the girls waved hi to Yami and squealed when he walked pass them. Of course, Yami ignored them and we took our seats. Yami turned to me. "So Yugi, are we going to do our speeches today?" he asked. I shook my head. "The teacher siad we had a week to do them, but if people got their speeches done today, then he'll allow them to present. By the way, have you written your speech yet?" I asked. Yami shook his head.  
  
"Don't need to. I already know what I'm going to say." he answered, smriking. I smiled, then I spied Anzu glaring at us. She also seemed to be reaching into her bag for something. I wonder what it is. Anzu then walked off. "Something wrong Yugi?" asked Yami. I turned to him. "It's nothing." Yami seemed satisfied with that answer and nodded.  
  
Soon, the bell rang, and everyone took their seats. The teacher came in and sat at the desk. "Okay students, you know about the speeches you have to do. So I'll give you the entire class time to work on them." Everyone bustled to get their materials out, and the room became quiet. Yami took out a piece of paper and began to supposedly think about what to write. I took out the paper I was working on last night, and began writing.  
  
I began to get tired of writing so I stopped to take a break. I look over Yami's paper and it was still blank. I saw Yami staring out the window, so I took his paper and began to write on it: ~What's wrong Yami? Your heart not in it?~ I passed tha paper back to Yami. It caught his attention and he began to write something back. He passed the paper back to me: ~I don't have a heart~  
  
I was confused when he wrote this, so I wrote on the paper: ~Why not?~ He read it and smirked, then he scribbled something and gave it to me: ~Because you stole it~ I laughed quietly at this. I never knew Yami was a hopeless romantic. I scribbled ont he paper: ~You're a hopeless romantic~ Yami smiled at what I wrote and answered back: ~Only around you, Yugi~ I smiled at this, and I looked Yami. He smirked at me. I turned to look at the clock and I saw Anzu glaring at us again.  
  
Anzu raised her hand. The teacher saw her and walked over to her. She whispered something into the teacher's ear. The teacher nodded. "Class, please stop working for moment. Mazaki would like to present her speech now." Anzu gave her written copy to the teacher, and stood in front of the room, holding her bag.  
  
"The person I most admire is me. Sometimes I can surprise myself when I achieve something I thought I never could do. And I would like to present to you my newest achievement." she announced. Anzu reached into her bag and pulled out a silver gun. Everyone looked scared as Anzu pointed it at one of the students. "Everyone, go to the back of the room. Now." she ordered. I look at Yami. He glaring at her, but he complied. Everyone huddled together, looking scared and terrified. Yami stood in front of me, as if to protect me.  
  
Anzu looked emotionless as she pointed the gun at me. I couldn't take it anymore, I had to know why she was doing this. "Anzu, why?" I asked. Anzu smirked, then laughed. "Because Yugi, I hate you so much it drove me to this. I want you to die so Yami can be mine. Yami, you have a chioce to make. I told you that if you hang out with that shrimp it would hurt Yugi. Now, come with me and no one gets hurt. But, if you stay where Yugi is, I'll kill your precious lover. So what's it going to be?"  
  
I look at Yami. He looked at me. I was pleading him not to go. Yami must've gotten the message, because he faced Anzu. "Anzu, I will never go with you. And I will swear, that bullet in your gun will never each Yugi!" he hissed. Anzu chuckled, then got the gun ready. "Watch me." She fired. The bullet came shooting at me. I closed my eyes, hoping that Yami would be all right.  
  
After what seemed like forever, I opened my eyes. The bullet never hit me, like Yami said. It hit him instead. There was blood everywhere on the floor, and I saw where the bullet hit. The bullet hit Yami's shoulder, just above his chest. I couldn't believe it. Yami shouldn't have blocked the bullet. I started to cry. I bent over to hold Yami in my small arms.  
  
Yami, was trying to hold the blood back. Wait, blood? Wasn't Yami and angel? I try to stop the blood flow. "Yami, why did you have to do that? You didn't have to block the bullet just for me to live!!" i nearly screamed. Yami looked at me with sad crimson eyes, and stroked my face. "Yugi, I chose to, because you mean too much to me for your blood to shed today." he whispered. He then closed his eyes, and fell unconscious. I screamed.  
  
Isis came, and froze the entire class except for me, Yami, and Anzu. Isis faced Anzu with a death glare. "You attacked a pure creature, so you'll be punished. In other words." she said, pointing her finger at Anzu's head. Anzu started shaking. "Go to hell." said Isis. Anzu then screamed, then her body flopped onto the ground. Isis then came running toward Yami and me. Isis then gingerly picked up Yami. I look at her.  
  
"Isis, why is Yami bleeding if Yami's an angel?" I sobbed. Isis sighed, then looked at me. "because your love for him gave him humanity, Yugi. Doesn't humanity allow us to bleed crimson liquid when we're hurt?" I look at her, then I nod my head. I look at Yami. "Will he all right?" Isis nodded. "He will live. After all, Yami is not the type to die easily." she softly said. Isis then picked up Yami and carried him in her arms. I was shocked.  
  
"Wait! Where are you taking him?!" I demanded. Isis looked at me with sadness. "Yami must be healed immediately." I shook my head. "Yami can heal here, with me." I said. Isis shook her head. "When an angel is injured like Yami, the angel must be away from his safeguards for a while. Meaning, Yami must heal away from you, Yugi. I'm sorry." I started crying, then Isis carried him away, away from me.  
  
The class unfroze, and I was crying my heart out. Everyone looked at me with pity and sadness while I cried and screamed.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Don't worry, I won't let Yami be gone forever!! I'll try to update soon so REVIEW please!! ^_^ 


	7. Right here waiting

Knock on the Sky  
  
Author's Note: Hey guys!! THIS IS THE CONCLUSION TO THE FIC!! Sorry, I didn't warn you in the last chapter. But there will be a sequel if people ask for it, so yeah. Oh yeah, I DON'T HAVE THE SHEDAISY CD ANYMORE BECAUSE MY SISTER DECIDED TO LET HER FRIEND BORROW IT WITHOUT TELLING ME!!!! So the SONG FEATURED HERE IS NOT SHEDAISY, BUT A BOY BAND CALLED ASIA 4. Sorry everyone.  
  
Special thanks: THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED THIS FIC!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. 'blah'=thoughts "blah"=speaking /blah/=song lyrics  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Chapter 7: Right Here Waiting  
  
~~Yuugi's P.O.V~~  
I am alone again. After the incident, the students came over to Anzu's body. The doctors she died from overshock, and that she deserved a proper funeral. I didn't think she deserved a proper funeral! She did this! She caused Yami to get hurt! She made him injured, and Isis took him away from me. A week passed, and I was alone again.  
  
I went back to what I was before Yami came. I just didn't talk much and listened to my sheDAISY CD on the rooftop until I cried. I always went to the rooftop, hoping Yami will come back to me, all healed and all right. But he didn't. Anzu's funeral is tomorrow, and nearly everyone is going. Should I go? She used to be my friend and girlfriend. But she also made Yami go away.  
  
I got home, feeling depressed again because I'm alone. Everyone left me. Except my friends. They tried everything to cheer me up again, but it's no use. All I want is Yami back with me. I looked at my sheDAISY CD and I put it down gently. Don't get me wrong, I still like it, after all it was the last gift Grandpa gave to me before he died. But I just can't listen to it right now.  
  
I sat down working on my speech, thinking about Yami as I did. Oh Yami, why did you have to leave me?! Why did you have to dodge that bullet?! Why?! I lept up from my chair. "WHY YAMI?!" I shouted. Then I started crying. It's official. I love Yami so much I'll die whenever he's not around. Like now. I saw teardrops on my paper, blurring the words that touched the salty tear. Yami doesn't want me to cry right now.  
  
I must be strong for when Yami comes back. So I won't cry until he comes back. I sat down and began working on my speech, getting it ready to present when it's ready.  
  
The next day, I walked to school, feeling a little better. With my speech in my hand, I met up with Jou, Honda, Ryou, and Shizuka. "Hi guys. I'm ready to do my speech. How about you?" I asked them. Everyone greeted me and answered my puestion. "I bet everyone is ready to present their speech. Since today's the due date." said Shizuka. Honda then started panicking. "Oh man, I hate speeches!" he cried. Jou slapped his back. "Don't worry about it, man. You can do it." he said. Honda smiled. Ryou just chuckled.  
  
Soon the bell rang, but Jou pulled me aside before I could go in. I turn to my best friend. "What is it Jou?" I asked kindly. Jou handed me a CD with four guys wearing sport gear, sitting in positions, and a blue background. On the top it said *The Last Promise* and on the bottom it said the band's name, *Asia 4* with their website in tiny letters on the bottom. I took it and looked on the back.  
  
Most of it was in English, but two of the songs were writting in a language I didn't understand. I looked at Jou. "Is this a new CD of yours, Jou?" I asked. Jou nodded. "It came out a year ago, but it's still kind of new. The band's Vietnamese, that's the language that those two songs are written in." he explained, pointing to the two songs that I didn't understand the writing.  
  
"They're really good. But they take a long time making albums. You can borrow it." he said, smiling. I looked at Jou and smiled. "Thanks Jou. I'll take good care of it." I promised. Jou gave me a thumbs- up, then both of us went to class before we were late.  
  
The teacher took attendance and sat at the desk. "Okay class, today's the due date of your speeches, so you're presenting no matter what. Who would like to go first?" A couple hands volunteered, and the teacher chose a girl.  
  
I didn't pay attention to the speeches, I was busy looking out the window, hoping for Yami to come flying on his wings or something. But that didn't come. "Yugi Motou, since you seem so bored, how about you go next." said the teacher, startling me. I nodded, then stood up and walked to the front of the room. Now I shall begin my speech.  
  
"People admire others for many reasons. Whether it'll be something they can do and they can't, or they so things no one else would dare to do. Or that someone kept you company at lunch when no one else would eat with you. The person I admire did all this and more. The person I admire, out his entire dimension, is Yami."  
  
"Yami can do many things people can't. He can play games and always win, threaten people with no remorse, and bring kindness to the most dank corners of the world. When Anzu used to pick on me, he would always send her off for me, because he knew I couldn't. And he stayed with me after Grandpa died."  
  
"Now, most of you would take one look at Yami and think 'Oh that guy's hot, he'll be really popular within seconds. True, he can, but instead of trying to get other people's attention, he was trying to get my attention. Before I met Yami, I was alone. Even with my friends here, I was alone. I would go home to an empty house, play games with my shadow, and listen to music."  
  
"But then Yami came, and he was like my angel. He spent time with me, he walked to school with me, he even said he loved me! No sane person I know would do all that and then just up and leave without telling. Yes, Yami and I are lovers people! I love him and he loves me. I'll shout it to the world. Go ahead, look at me like I'm crazy, I don't care! The only thing I do care about is Yami. Yami has to be okay, Yami has to be happy, everything just has to be Yami. Or I'll die! Okay, it's like we are light and dark. We have to be together."  
  
"I know Yami's healing his wounds right now, but I know he can hear me. If you're thinking I'm insane right now, I don't give a care. I know he can hear me. I know God can hear me, and what I wish for is for Yami to be with me always! He's more than my friend. He's my other half. That's my speech." I concluded.  
  
Everyone clapped, and some of the girls even cried. I gave my written form to the teacher, and I sat down, waiting for Yami, and for the day to end.  
  
School ended, and I was walking home after saying good-bye to Jou and the others. During the entire day, people would come up to me and compliment me on my speech, mostly girls. I guess I did a good job, but I just spoke the truth.  
  
I came home, and I went inside to find Isis standing there, looking at me.  
  
"Welcome home." she greeted. I couldn't look at her. "I heard your speech. It was a great one. Best one I've heard in years." she said. I snorted, then I looked at her. "What do you want, Isis?" I asked coldly. Isis frowned.  
  
"Yugi, I know you're mad at me, but hating me won't bring Yami back." I look at her with hurt eyes. I know she's right, but I can't help but hate her. "Is that all you want to tell me?" I hissed. Isis sighed, then looked at me.  
  
"You have a job to do, Yugi. I've come to give it to you." she announced. I glare at her. "What makes you think I'll do anything for you?" Isis shook her head. "Because it'll bring Yami back." Okay, now I'm listening. I sat down on the couch.  
  
"What do I have to do?" I asked. Isis took out a small box with Egyptian designs all over it, along witht he Eye of Ra on the lid. I stare at the box. "This is the Millenium Puzzle. It's Yami's most precious item. When an angel is injured, the safeguards are asked to do something with the angel's precious item. Draw it, build it, or something like that. What I want you to do is solve it. Mind you, it is pretty hard. Only Yami's been able to solve it. As soon as you solve it, Yami will come back to you." Isis explained.  
  
Isis walked over and gave the box to me. "Please solve it. So Yami can come back to you and your pain can stop." she said, before disappearing.  
  
I took the box to my room, and I opened it. Iside were about a million gold pieces, all shaped in weird puzzle designs. Isis wasn't kidding when she said it'll be hard. I took out ome of the pieces and I started to work on the puzzle. After about 32 tries, I finally got about five pieces to fit. Then I remembered the CD Jou gave me earlier today. I took it out, took sheDAISY out, and popped in Asia 4. They weren't really bad. Actually they were pretty good.  
  
There was one song I particularly liked though, so I repeated it and let it play throughout. I then looked out the window, seeing the setting sun. Yami, I promise you, I will solve this puzzle so you and I can be together again. Just wait. I listened to the song lyrics of my favorite song:  
  
/Oceans apart/ /Day after day/ /And I slowly go insane/ /I hear your voice all around/ /But it doesn't stop the pain/  
  
/If I see you next to never/ /How can we can stay forever/ /Wherever you go/ /Whatever you do/ /I will be right here waitng for you/ /Whatever it takes/ /Or how my heart breaks/ /I will be right here waiting for you/  
  
/I took for granted/ /All the time that I thought would last somehow/ /I hear the laughter/ /I taste the tears/ /Oh can't you see baby/ /You've got me going crazy/  
  
/Wherever you go/ /Whatever you do/ /I will be right here waitng for you/ /Whatever it takes/ /Or how my heart breaks/ /I will be right here waiting for you/  
  
/I wonder how we can survive/ /This romance/ /But in the end if I'm with you/ /I'll take the chance/  
  
/Oh can't you see it baby/ /You've got me going crazy/  
  
/Wherever you go/ /Whatever you do/ /I will be right here waitng for you/ /Whatever it takes/ /Or how my heart breaks/ /I will be right here waiting for you/  
  
/Wherever you go/ /Whatever you do/ /I will be right here waitng for you/ /Whatever it takes/ /Or how my heart breaks/ /I will be right here waiting for you/  
  
/Wherever you go/ /Whatever you do/ /I will be right here waitng for you/ /Whatever it takes/ /Or how my heart breaks/ /I will be right here waiting for you/  
  
I promise Yami, no matter how much my heart breaks, as soon as I solve this puzzle, I'll be right here waiting for you.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Well, that is the end of Knock on the Sky. I hope you liked it. REVIEW ME IF YOU WANT A SEQUEL!!!! So, obviously, don't forget to review, and I'll see you later! ^^ 


End file.
